A Sneaky Little Girlfriend
by Xx-Swirly-Condom-God-xX
Summary: Well, my comeback story. New OC. New partner. Enjoy. Suki is always well, HAPPY, let's say. Unfortunately, her boyfriend, Kensei, has to put up with it. can he handle it this time?


Disclaimer: As you can see, faithful readers, I have been thinking up new OCs. I just can't seem to pick one and stick with it. I have like fifty OCs in my brain, all pretty much the same but with things like different hair or eye color or a slightly tweaked partner or their powers change. I have no clue so, oh well. Let's continue with the usual. I don't own Bleach, the great sensei does. I do own; however, own my fifty or so OCs that float in my mind until I pick one to start a series on.

* * *

><p>Kyomura Suki slipped inside the Vizored hideout. Taking her ivory cowgirl boots off silently, and putting them by the garage doorentrance, she darted toward Rose ad Kensei's room. The snow-white haired woman opened his door, slipping through it and shutting it looked around, her sky-blue eyes darting around the room at the two men, licking her bottom lip before unzipping her orange midriff jacket and tugging it off. Suki grinned, untying her neon green bikini top and slowly climbing on top of Kensei, shaking him softly.

"Kensei... Kensei. Wake up!" she whispered harshly, not bothering to glance over at the man in the other bed to see if he stayed asleep.

The man grunted roughly and wake up, rubbing his eyes sleepily and glaring up at the woman in his lap.

"What bitch? I'm trying to sleep," the silver-haired man grumbled, his sharp brown eyes flashing in aggravation.

He watched the woman above him grin and finally noticed her state of dress and groaned, rubbing his face.

"Again?" Kesnei growled out, sitting up.

Suki nodded and licked her lips again.

"Come on baby. We haven't done it in a week and Rose is asleep. He's not waking up anytime soon,"she said, whining softly and pushing her bare chest against his own.

He swatted her away and looked at Rose, fast asleep in the bed across from his. Sighing, he nodded and flipped them over, gripping her sun-kissed hips tightly. Kensei frowned, still a bit sleepy, and tugged her ripped up daisy dukes off her and tossed them on the floor.

"You better be fuckin' quiet. We are NOT having a repeat of last time. You got that" he said, grabbing her thighs and yanking them apart.

"Yes sir," Yuki mumbled, gasping softly at the rough movements.

He glanced back over to Rose, confirming that he was indeed fast asleep, before turning back to her and giving her an almost manic grin. Kensei slid down her body, is blunt nails dragging across her thighs. Suki whimpered softly, her toes curling. He grinned bigger, tugging her already soaked panties to the side.

"Look at this. We barely even started and your already this wet. What in the hell have you been thinking about, ya little slut?" he grunted out, sliding his tongue over her outer lips softly.

He continued, holding her model-long legs apart, his wet muscle working over her lower lips roughly, sucking and tugging at them playfully. Suki whimpered loudly and bucked her hips, wiggling unsuccessfully because of his strong grip.

"Kensei, please," she moaned out loudly as the tip of his tongue worked over her nub.

"Hush or I'm stopping," he grumbled against her, nipping at her rose harshly until it fully poked out from it's hood.

Suki bit her lip, tossing her head from side to side wildly. Kensei grinned, licking his way up her lips before flicking his tongue over the very peak of her nub. He pulled back briefly, blowing cold air over her heated flesh, and Kensei smirked as her grabbed at his hair, pushing him closer. Kensei flicked his tongue at her entrance, catching the fluid poring from there, before pulling back again and sitting up. He watched as the flushed woman below him whined softly, grabbing his arms to pull him back down.

"Kensei, what are you doing? I was so close," Suki mumbled, sitting up and kissing his neck to try and entice him back.

Nipping at the tanned-man's neck, she tugged at his pants, whining again when he got up.

"Shut up, Suki. Your gonna wake up Rose," he growled out, tugging down his pants and boxers, his member standing proudly in the dark.

She leaned back on her elbows and frowned, looking him up and down," You know he's not gonna wake up. You just don't want me to make noise 'cause it turns you on too much and you cum faster," she said, smirking up at the young man's face.

Kensei growled and grabbed the back of her head, his fingers threading through hip length hair and pinning her against the wall beside the bed and kissing her ferociously. His tongue flicked against her lips, biting the bottom one when she kept them closed defiantly. The brown-eyed man forced Suki's mouth open, fighting her tongue aggressively. He slid his other hand up from her hip to her breast, squeezing it and pulling at it's peak.

"Kei, baby, hurry up and put it in," Suki mumbled against his lips, clawing at his shoulders and back, leaving marks that was sure to stay there for days.

He growled and gripped her ass roughly at the comment, kissing her harder, almost bruising her lips.

"Go over there and get against the wall and bend over," the man said, grabbing her up from the bed and pushing her toward the wall at the end of the bed.

She sighed and looked up at him, her 5'4" frame flushed and trembling softly.

Kensei grinned and watched her do as he said.

'Damn. I sure can pick 'em good,' he thought, nodding in appreciation at his curvy girlfriend, bent over and ready for him.

He stepped up behind her, his cut hips digging into her backside roughly as he ground into her. The man licked his lips at the quiet mewls and whimpers she was giving him, his member twitching and jumping in anticipation.

"Baby, don't tease me," he heard her mumble, face and chest against the wall, her half-lidded eyes staring at him lustfully.

Kensei licked his lips, sliding into her slowly, grunting at the feeling of her tight entrance stretching around him. He cussed as she cried out loudly, his eyes snapping to Rose as his hand smacked over her mouth and looked back at her angrily.

"What the fuck have I been telling you? Be quiet and keep your mouth shut," he growled, watching as she rolled her eyes after he moved his hand back to her hip.

"Don't tell me to be quiet. You know damn well that we could be fucking on top of him with me screaming like a banshee and he wouldn't wake up."

He rolled his eyes and pulled back, snapping forward roughly, forcing her harder against the wall and her hips up until she was on her tip toes. Kensei's eyes slid shut as he began thrusting into his girlfriend, pushing into her body hard and fast. He grunted lightly each time he pounded into her, grabbing onto her hips, leaving bruises he knew his woman would have to cover tomorrow. Suki arched her back, moaning and crying out loudly in pleasure at the man pounding her body into oblivion. Kensei growled and bent ver until his chest was against her back, putting his hand back over her mouth.

"Kepp quiet, bitch, or I'm stopping," he grumbled against her neck, biting her skin aggressively and snapping his forwards in an extra hard thrust, causing her body to move higher up the wall and her hips to press against it roughly.

He laved at the bleeding mark on her neck, sucking and nipping until he left a large red mark. Kensei, hearing Suki's moans and cries getting louder as she came closer to her peak, grinned and thrust as hard and fast as he humanly could, causing his girlfriend's hips to press even harder into the wall in front of them. He slid his hand in-between her legs, flicking and rubbing at the small nub there harshly. Suki thrust into his hand, her eyes closing tightly as she leaned back against her two-year long boyfriend and reached her peak, feeling like she was falling off a cliff. She screamed loudly around his hand, her orgasm pouring out from her and her entrance squeezing him in a vice grip, milking him for everything he was worth. Kensei grunted loudly as he came, his eyes closing tightly and curse words pouring out from his mouth. His hips jerked rhythmically a few more times, his member rubbing the sensitive walls inside her, causing another small orgasm to ripple through her. The young man and woman dropped to their knees as they fell from grace, breathing harshly against one another. Kensei slowly stood, running a hand through short hair before pulling Suki up, watching with a smirk as her knees wobbled and caved in. he grabbed her just she fell and tossed her on his bed. Suki looked at him and smiled sleepily, closing her eyes as he climbed in nest to her and pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Pretty damn good for someone who didn't want it in the first place," she mumbled, snuggling in close to the muscular chest next to her.

"Shut up. You were half naked and practically begging for it," the man said, tugging her closer to him and wrapping an arm around her waist.

She laughed softly and kissed him before whispering good night. He kissed her back, watching her as she fell into a deep sleep and falling asleep herself.

…...

Rose slowly woke up a minute later, staring around the room blankly before dropping back on top of the bed and snoozing again.

* * *

><p>End Disclaimer: Well... (cough cough) how was that as a comeback story. I liked it. Well anyway, tootiloo.<p> 


End file.
